


I would rather share it with you

by sinnabonka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnabonka/pseuds/sinnabonka
Summary: Crowley has never been so close to discorporating in his entire existence. Well, not entirely true. He had a change to lose his body twice or trice, but it never happened at peaceful dine at The Ritz.





	I would rather share it with you

**Author's Note:**

> In my defence, I finished this one almost at 4 a.m.  
Hope you enjoyed this little fluff <3

And now, when the world was safe, Heaven and Hell on hiatus for a while, trying to figure out how the hell did it happen that one angel and one demon were enough for the Great Plan to be cancelled, those above-named were dining at The Ritz and nothing made sense anymore.

Crowley glanced lovingly at Aziraphale, for the first time in their 6000 years history not being afraid of being caught in the act. Actually, willing to be busted, once and for good. Even though it was the first day of his free and fully independent life, somehow, he could not properly relish that moment.

Daydreaming and sipping the champagne, Crowley was listening to his angel. He actually could not think of any other time Aziraphale was so enthusiastic about anything.

He was talking about everything what crossed his mind: ducks, whales, revolution, that face Satan did when Adam defeated him, Madam Tracy’s dress Crowley liked a lot, how frightened he was in Hell and how sorry he is for Crowley to be stuck there for a long time, how much fun he had in Hell while pretending to be Crowley, and many more. It all got mixed up in one free flow of information.

“Darling, are you listening?” Aziraphale sent one more piece into his mouth and smiled. “The look on your face is new and I am not sure how to interpret it, help me out here, won’t you?”

“As a_ creature of love_, you are not supposed to have a hard time identifying it, angel.” Slipped out before Crowley actually had a change to think this through.

An awkward silence filled the air. Awkward for Crowley, obviously, however Aziraphale was casually enjoying his meal with a slight smile. It took serpent some time to find any words.

“Yhm, you don’t seem surprised or something. You got my point, right?”

“Yes, I got it, dearest.” Still with the softest smile. “And what to be surprised about?”

Aziraphale put his fork next to the plate and set his sight on Crowley.

“ I, ngk…” Crowley swallowed nervously. He could hear his heart beating incredibly fast. As for the demon who does not even need a heartbeat, it took him a tremendous effort to calm it down. “I’ve just told you, that the look on my face… was love. Isn’t it big news?”

“Crowley.” Demon could swear Aziraphale looked somehow offended at that moment. He put his hand on top of Crowley’s at ease, casually, as if it was the spoon he was holding. “As you said yourself, I am the creature_ of love_. Did you really think I was not aware of your feelings? I just never saw it on your face so openly before.”

"You were?”

Crowley has never been so close to discorporating in his entire existence. Well, not entirely true. He had a change to lose his body twice or trice, but it never happened at peaceful dine at The Ritz.

The warm and gentle squeeze of angel’s hand made Crowley think over the scenario of him going to Hell in a moment. Just randomly entering open space and coming to Hastur with the widest smile he is capable of. Something like “Long time no see, duke, how’s the frog?”- would that be good enough for an opening? Or it’s better to start right away with praying his way back to Earth?

One more squeeze got him back down.

“Dear, we are having this conversation _now_, so please stay with me for a moment, not a good time for panic and devious look in your eyes, is it?”

_So, we** are** having this conversation_, there was a light bulb of realization.

“Sure, angel. I just don’t understand.”

Aziraphale sighed and leaned back on the chair. Crowley’s hand started to cool the same second there was no warm palm at the top. Serpents are cold-blooded, but it actually never bothered Crowley. Never bothered him till this moment, when he felt warm for the first time in eras. For the first time after the Fall and after Almighty’s love was not pointed at him any longer.

“Dear, I was able to sense love the first moment you felt it. Maybe I knew even before you did.” He smirked. “I just was not able to respond the same.”

“Oh.”

_The brokenhearted it is then_, thought Crowley while adjusting glasses on his nose. Not a big deal at all. He tried and he did not succeed, it's not the first time it happened. Right, the first one ended up with being cast away from Heaven for good; what this one failure will bring in the end?

“Oh? No, you got me wrong here, Crowley.” Aziraphale looked him directly in the eye. “Heaven was watching my every move, listening my every word. I was in enough trouble for just being around you. I’m still not sure how I could get away with everything for such a long time.” He giggled. “Maybe there was indeed someone watching my back. But going back to the point. I feel the same way you do, dearest.”

“Naaah, not possible.” With a trembling voice.

“Believe me it is. How not to love you after everything you’ve done for me? For the world?”

“You’re drunk, that must be the explanation.” Crowley reached out for glass and drank up the champagne. He looked at his shaking hands and put them under the table. “I am demon, I am up for no good. And you are perfectly aware of all my evil deeds, what could be lovable about me?”

“Please listen to me. I owe you an apology. A thousand of them, to be fair. I apologize for pushing you back, Crowley.” Aziraphale sighed. “I apologize for not being all frank with you about the Antichrist, for not being there for you as much as you were for me, for not being able to be open about how I feel…”

“Shut up.”

“Excuse me?”

“Shut up, you stupid feathered ass…angel…I…”

“Oh dear boy.” Aziraphale could swear on a Bibble he didn’t see that coming. Well he might consider this for a moment, but the situation seemed so surreal, he just could not process it.

Crowley turned his back on Angel and took his glasses off for a moment.

“I didn’t mean to…”

“You better start to mean it then.” With a deep breath, Crowley turned back to Aziraphale. His glasses were already back on, however a single wet trace on a cheek gave away the truth.

“I am so sorry for all the wasted time, dear.” Aziraphale shook his head. “I wish we…”

“Don’t waste any more then, angel.”

Aziraphale – shaken – glanced at Crowley and breathed out, calming himself down. Nothing made sense anymore, nothing mattered. Angel had a hard time figuring out what should his next step be.

There was no Heaven there to tell him what to do, there was not Great – Ineffable – Good Plan.

And there definitely was no God to guide him.

And there – at The Ritz, after the Apocalypse’s been cancelled, after Heaven and Hell turned their back on them – Aziraphale actually saw the light at the end of the tunnel he ought to head to.

A warm, gentle, pulsed light – nothing like the intense and cold glow of Heaven.

And walking through the darkness, Aziraphale finally understood what was the light coming from. There, at the end of tunnel, it was Crowley lovingly gazing at him with a dreamy smile.

Everything sort of fell into place now.

Aziraphale reached his hand to Crowley’s face. He flinched.

“I just want to take off your glasses, dear, no worries.”

“Not the best idea, angel. Humans are watching.”

“So, let them admire the view then.” Aziraphale smiled and took off his glasses, placed them on the table between the two of them.

Crowley was looking down for a moment, cursing every damn person in the room in every possible way. It was such a long time since he showed his eyes to humans. Despite his love for glasses and bright light intolerance, he would definitely love to wander around without any glasses on once in a while. But people got mean at some point, and to be safe Crowley had to adjust.

And now there was one single person who wanted to see his eyes. The golden irises, the slits – something so abnormal, so it made humans run away screaming.

And yet, Crowley looked up.

“Look at those beautiful eyes of yours.” Aziraphale smiled at him and put a hand on his cheek, gently caressed it with a thumb. And then – slowly and carefully, not to scare him away – leaned toward. It took a second for Crowley to reconsider all his life choices.

And this time he’s chosen not to overthink anything.

With a gentle touch on the back of his head, just to make sure he will stay still, Aziraphale stole a kiss from him. Crowley exhaled not able to hold anything back anymore and kissed him back, even more passionate.

It lasted a few seconds, yet felt like eternity.

“Your dessert, sir.”

With an awkward smile, waiter placed a plate in front of Aziraphale and was already on his way away from their table. Aziraphale leaned back, feeling a little dizzy, and as if nothing happened, drew his attention to the Pink Champagne and Peach on his plate.

Crowley had a harder time getting his breath back. He was about to put his glasses on, however changed his mind. He put his chin on a hand, as usual, and glared at Angel enjoying the dessert.

“That’s actually pretty symbolic.”

“What is exactly?”

“This is the first time I ordered this one.” He pointed out on a dessert with a fork. “You know how devoted to British Cheese I’ve been over decades lately.” He giggled. “But today just felt like trying something new.”

“And what’s the symbolism?”

“You ought to try it, dear.”

Crowley took a bite and chewed with a thoughtful look on his face.

“I feel rosemary.”

“Yes! And verbena, but that’s actually not that easy to spot.” Aziraphale got that look he put on every time he was about to share his wisdom. And Crowley loved every single thing about it. “And that, my dearest boy, long story short, stands for happiness, love and fidelity.”

“Who would have thought.” Crowley smiled at him gently. “Well I definitely want more of it.”

“Get thee behind me, foul fiend.” With a false anger spoke angel, breaking the next piece of cake with a fork and lifted it to Crowley’s mouth. “We have to order another one, if you want some.”

“I would rather share it with you.” Demon smiled and took another bite. “Like anything else.”

Crowley has never been so close to discorporating as today for a long time. Neither he’s been to Heaven, excluding the journey there in Aziraphale’s body.

And if you asked him even a week ago, he would definitely assure you, that the concept of happiness is overvalued, like nothing else, that he does not believe in it and nor he needs it.

But this heaven on earth did a great job in changing his mind.

He was happy and it took one angel to make him be.


End file.
